narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makeji Tsuyoi
Makeji Tsuyou was a Jashinist and cult leader of the Jashin Cult during the . After leading a coup to overthrow the cult leader and usher in a new rule of the religion, Makeji spent years building his forces before launching a massive rebellion against their leader and killing him in the name of Jashin. It was through his will that the Jashinists kill under the name of Jashin rather than sacrifice themselves under his name. He was sealed by the and after attempting to spread the rule of Jashin across the land, attempting to take advantage of the Warring States Period. Background Makeji was born to the cult of Jashin, both of his parents devout Jashinists. Shortly after his birth, they sacrificed themselves in the name of Jashin. Not knowing who his parents were, he was raised by the cult leader, who showed him the tenets of the religion. Even at a young age, he did not accept these tenets, but never came forward with his ambitions out of fear of being sacrificed. Regardless, even with this fears in mind, he was still determined to one day overthrow the cult leader and become leader himself. Over time, as his powers grew, he began amassing a group of like minded individuals, all equally tired of the self-sacrifice tradition of the Jashin religion, that they wanted to make a stand. But even with the numbers at Makeji's command, he needed more; He needed to wait until the cult leader was in a vulnerable enough situation where he could be brought down. He would get his opportunity with the start of the Warring States Period, when the entire world was at war with one another. The cult leader saw an opportunity to begin subjugating forces with this war and began spreading his forces to weakened areas, hoping to absorb the survivors into the Jashinist cult. While he was away, Makeji and his rebels staged a coup, damaging the shrine where the leader gained his power from. But it was not enough; It was whittling away the leader's power, but not fast enough where a full on assault would be immediate. So Makeji was once again forced to wait. He was still satisfied that the leader did not notice the damage done to his shrine and was willing to wait things out, even if it took years. As the war was beginning to reach a crescendo, the cult leader was finally weak enough, and Makeji waged a full on rebellion against the cult leader, killing him with a trident he spent his time crafting while waiting for the time to strike. With the leader dead, he usurped the title of cult leader and made a new, cardinal rule; Jashinists were to no longer sacrifice themselves for Jashin. They were to kill for Jashin, using others as sacrifice rather than themselves. With a unified agreement by everyone, the Jashinists, both rebel and conformist, quickly changed their ways, following Makeji's rule. During this time, Makeji would stumble upon an artifact, one that began to show the future, his fate included. He saw that he was to be sealed away by a powerful force. Horrified, he began figuring out how to change his destiny, but each time he did, the prophecy would show the same thing, just under different circumstances. Finally realizing there was no way around it, Makeji sealed the artifact under a powerful seal, one that could only be broken by a leader of the Jashinist cult. With this, Makeji made one final assault, wishing to use the aftermath of the war to wage an all out assault and spread the word of Jashin across the world. He would claim hundreds under his rule, and his power left him virtually unchallenged. His downfall would come at the hands of both the Senju and Uchiha clans. Seeing just how powerful Makeji was, both clans used their power to create a powerful seal, sealing away Makeji, and every Jashinist that was with him when he attempted to attack Konohagakure. The seal was buried far within the lands of Sunagakure, in a temple that was in ruins even when the war was in full swing, one guarded by deadly sandstorms and even more deadlier spirits. With Makeji out of the way, the Jashinist cult began to fall apart, but there were still some loyal to Jashin wishing to spread the tenets of death. Appearance Even as a young man, Makeji was very tall, and always towered over his fellow Jashinists. He stood a head above the former cult leader, who was also noted for his considerable height. Combined with his immense strength, he carried an air of intimidation that followed him with each thunderous footstep. His skin, a sickly green, was caused by a mishap during the ritual to turn him into a Jashinist. His hair is a brilliant, fiery tone of red, further adding to the intimidation of this large individual. As a young man, his hair remained short, but refined, shaped like a mane, crested with an ornate crown with a central jewel adorning it. He wore a simple attire consisting of a black, collared jacket with black pants and boots. As he got older, his hair grew longer, but still retained that mane shape. At his chin is a thick goatee that connects firmly to his hair, forming against his thick eyebrows. He changed his crown to a more regal one, with a large center piece chained together by the back part of the crown that rests in his hair. Prepared for war, he donned a regal set of armor, colored purple with brilliant, gold inlays decorating the armor. The pauldrons of the armor are inlaid with bone, complete with skulls at the center with a gold ring in the nose. At his forearms are two, large golden gauntlets, with clawed fingers. At his legs are a pair of black pants, donning a pair of matching, purple boots. Personality If there was one word to describe Makeji, it would be ambitious. With plans of becoming cult leader of the Jashinist sect for years, Makeji was determined to dethrone the current cult leader, no matter what it took, or how long it took, to do it. He displays great sense of leadership, as he was seen as trustworthy by those who were likeminded in his cause. His determination and ambitions gave his followers the morale boost they needed to make the final stand against the cult leader and his loyalists, giving Makeji enough time to deal the mortal blow against the leader while they held off his forces. But his sense of leadership didn't end there. His willingness to forgive the loyalists allowed those who once followed the previous cult leader to trust Makeji completely, following him to the ends of the earth in his campaigns. As their leader, Makeji showed benevolence to his fellow Jashinists, assisting them whenever necessary and keeping them safe from harm, ensuring their safety in even the most dangerous situations. Despite this, Makeji can come off as overly prideful, and his pride can often get in the way of his rational thinking, so he relies on a group of planners he can rely on if he feels his pride is blinding his decision making. In battle, Makeji is a calm-minded combatant, never thinking of the past or future, choosing to fight in the present. He always listens to his fellow Jashinists if they come up with a plan that can benefit everyone, and will stray off from his current plan if he feels their plan is more beneficial to the group as a whole. Abilities